


Three Words

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-02
Updated: 2001-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: some one dosent like that Fraser has not said those "three words" to them.





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Three Words

## Three Words

by Andrea

Author's Website: 

Disclaimer: no money being made.just the ramblings.

Author's Notes: I would like to thank Islay for hearing the story, she has listened to most of my ramblings, and to my cat(Mr. Meowigi) for giving me the idea.

Story Notes: some bad words, not too bad.

* * *

You know I know he loves me. He just dosent want to admit it. He wants to pretend he dosent, fine by me. You know I would listen more if he would just say it. Just so I know my mind isnt fooling me. 

You know I would do whatever he tells me, I would go over to hell and back, just as long as he said those three words, "I love You." Hell knowing me I will probably go to hell and back even if he didn't say it. 

He is my best friend and the ONLY person that I know I will spend the rest of my life with. I know its hard for him to show emotion, and I know he trys to show his emotions in simpler ways, he dose treat me better than he dose the others. 

I do remember that one time he carried me knowing that I was well enough and could walk by myself, he did it anyway. He complained sure, but thats just how he distances himself so he wont get attached. 

I also remember that time that.....slut came back into his life, the way she treated him, I could have killed her right there. I almost did, if she hadent pulled that gun on me. I just wish he would say it for once and for all.....since he wont I'll just act up as much as possible. I know the stuff he hates. Its not like I enjoy acting this way.........you know I dont even like dounuts. 

* * *

End


End file.
